No Good Deed Goes Unpunished
by BonneyQ
Summary: Uraraka sees her boyfriend on TV fighting a villain, and decides to stop by at his place to take care after him. [NSFW] [PWP] [Kacchako]


**AN:** This is a Kacchako fanfiction dedicated to **Ccrispy **and **Arileenaa**! Also, this is pretty much PWP, so… yeah.

**#**

**No Good Deed Goes Unpunished**

**#**

When Uraraka Ochako saw her boyfriend on TV fighting off some villain, she knew she'd be needed. He knew no boundaries when it came down to his own health and was as stubborn as they came.

She let herself into his apartment and wrinkled her nose at the mess. She picked up the clothes trailing from the bedroom and she could almost see him taking them off in a hurry to change into his hero gear.

After a few minutes he heard the door open and closed and she perked up. He was home!

She ran back to the small living room and the blonde man didn't even seemed surprised to see her there. Just took off his mask.

"Breaking and entering is a felony." He groaned. "I could have you arrested."

"Why, hello to you too, Katsuki-kun." He just snarled in answer and she giggled, watching him go to his couch and threw himself there, sighing in relief. "No, no time for that or you'll fall asleep on the couch." She slapped his back lightly until he opened his eyes and gave her a death glare, to which she crossed her arms over her breasts and raised an eyebrow. "Oh no, Bakugou's stinky eye, I'm _doomed_." She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I'm deciding if I should explode you or not."

Ochako shrugged. "Let me know what you decide, just go on and take those dirty clothes off. I'll make you something to eat."

"_I'll make you something to eat._" Bakugou faked her voice in a low, mocking tone and Ochako had to hide a smile when he sat down and started to take off his costume, the heavy boots making loud noises when they hit the floor. Someone hit the ground with a broom from above and Bakugou started to stomp loudly. "Stop that shit, asshole. I just saved half of the town!"

"Katsuki, manners." Uraraka said from the kitchen. "We use our inside voices in the house."

"Fuck you. Inside voice, my ass." He said to her, but there wasn't as much heat as a moment before – he was just annoyed and probably a little hurt.

Ochako was on her way to prepare him a ham and cheese sandwich when she caught him take off his shirt and stretch his muscles and maybe the food could wait a moment or two.

When they were at school, Ochako was way too innocent to appreciate the view, but not anymore. There was a bruise on his back – she needed to take care of that later – but with each stretch, his back muscles made the most amazing patterns and she could remember exactly what they felt like under her hands.

He turned to look at her and he was surprised for a second to see her just staring at him before taking in her expression.

His smirk was sinful. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

Ochako could feel her cheeks get warm while he approached her, but she said nothing. By the look on his red eyes and how much they had darken, he wasn't in the mood for her 'shy girl' self at the moment.

Bakugou kissed just like he did everything else: with passion and determination. From the moment their lips touched, he took over her, almost burning her, and he wasn't playing around either: his hands were on her ass, bringing her closer to him and Ochako felt dizzy.

She always felt dizzy when he was like that.

Maybe it was because they kissed until theirs lungs' full capacity of not breathing could take, but she was sure it was him, and his amazing hands, gorgeous eyes and honestly, that body. Yes, sure, she loved him but those physical attributes were a _huge_ plus.

With the advantage of already having his hands on her ass, he quickly and easily lifted her, and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and she started to kiss his face, wherever her lips could touch, while he lead them to his bedroom – good thing she had changed the sheets because she had zero trust those were not overdue a washing.

He all but threw her on the bed and maybe before she'd been a little miffed about it, but she knew he wasn't the most romantic (not at the moment) and it was kind of funny when she bounced on the bed, so she giggled and she could sweat his lips curled up just a little bit, but it was gone as fast as it came.

A second later, he was above her, his body covering hers and his lips back to hers, his hands even more daring, caressing her side and slipping one under her shirt to cup a covered breast.

Frustrated, he removed his hand and pulled the shirt up, making Ochako giggle with his frustration – if it were up to him, he'd torn it apart, as he had done before, but she told him the next time he did that, she'd walk away and left him hanging: she worked very hard to buy nice clothes, thank you very much.

She raised her arms and he finally managed to pull the shirt off. Bakugou lost no time and kissed her once again, his lips wandering from her mouth, her jaw, under her ear (she shuddered with it, like the bastard knew she would), offering a low moan. Ochako could feel the curl of his lips when he heard her as he continued his way south, kissing her neck, making sure to bite and suck there.

Thank god her Hero Gear covered most of the marks he left on her.

Uraraka bit her lower lip to try to keep quiet when his hands cupped her breasts and he gave a slighter stronger bite at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"Don't be quiet." He ordered, lips barely leaving her skin and it sent shudders down her spine – god, that husky voice and that commanding tone. "Let me hear."

Feeling rather bold, she told him: "Make me."

Maybe it was a mistake to tell him that because his whole body tensed and he looked up to her, eyes so dark she could hardly see the red. He narrowed his eyes while hers widened.

Oh yeah, she had done it now.

Challenging Bakugou Katsuki was a mistake but she was certain she'd be rewarded. She hoped, at least.

He rolled them and sat, bringing her with him so they were pressing their chests together, only her bra as a barrier and he pulled her for a deep and absolutely dirty kiss and she could feel herself grow wetter between the legs.

When he started to pat on her back, as if looking of something, Ochako chuckled between kisses.

"It opens on the front." She guided.

"Fucking bras." He whispered to himself and he tried to open the clasp but he was so eager to move on and usually she was the one to take care of it, he was getting frustrated he couldn't take the damn thing off of her.

The moment the thought crossed his mind, Uraraka gasped. "_Bakugou Katsuki_! I don't care how well you can control the size of your explosions now, you are _not _exploding my bra's clasp!"

"Take the damned thing off, then!" He all but growled and put his hands on her ass, bringing her hips to grind on his where she could feel his growing want for her, her shorts and his cargo pants prevented her to feel all of him, though. She sighed with anticipation and quickly got ridden of her black bra.

For a second, Bakugou just looked at her. Just a feeling second where she'd see the full appreciation of what he was seeing and then, it was gone, his lips back to her skin, right under her collarbone, between her breasts and Ochako groaned in frustration when he kissed everywhere but where she needed him the most.

Taking matters with her own hands, she pulled him by the hair towards one of her breasts and the bastard had the guts to laugh. _Laugh_!

She pulled his hair a little stronger than needed and he let our a small groan but it was enough to make him close his mouth around a breast, making Uraraka sigh in delight, his other hand on her ass started to move her and she understood what he wanted, immediately.

Grinding her hips with his appeared to have please him enough because he took his hand from her ass and went to the neglected breast, palming it, pinching it and making Ochako absolutely crazy.

Goddammit his teeth on her sensitive skin, goddammit his amazing back muscles (of which she was taking advantage and caressing it, scratching it whenever he but her too hard). She was supposed to be there to take care of him, not _that_!

No complaints about how things turned out, but hey, a girl has some principles. Maybe he corrupted her. Yes, that was the only explanation.

Bakugou Katsuki corrupted her and damn her, she loved every moment of it.

"Ochako." He said and she looked down to him. "Clothes off. Lie on the bed."

She blinked twice, processing his words and nodded, coming off of him, lying on the bed and quickly discarding her sneakers, shorts and panties – one time she had left the panties on when he told her to take her clothes off and… she was not going to make that mistake again.

It shouldn't be as sexy as it was, but seeing him unbuckle her belt and then start to take work on his cargo pants was always a show she was willing to watch. The way his muscles moved, his six-pack flexing as he bent to pull the pants off, his underwear with it.

If there was something more beautiful than her Katsuki in all his naked glory, she was unaware of it.

Once all clothes were removed, he joined her on the bed, kissing her even harder than before, he put his hand on the back of her head, his fingers tugging her longer brown hair forcefully and she moaned into his mouth – she never knew she'd like that so much until he did it.

It seemed as if his other hand wanted to touch all of her at once, roaming around, pinching all the right places, caressing some, groping others and Ochako held on him for her life.

She was his, he could do whatever he liked as long as she felt that way. The world could say _anything_ about his temper, how he was a hot-headed person or reckless sometimes, but he'd _never_ do something she wasn't comfortable with.

His mouth once again on her breast was perfectly timed with his fingers going between her legs, caressing the outer labia of her private parts and she squeaked when he touched her clit for a moment, teasing and then used two fingers to part her labia.

She was always shy at those moments, even though desire almost burned her.

Inserting one finger inside her right at the same moment he bit the side of her breast was a nice surprise and made her body arch a little with the pain of the bite and the welcoming intrusion of his finger. He stretched her for a while, his thumb caressing her clit slightly and then inserted another finger, making her moan again.

Years ago, when they first started having sex, he didn't know where to touch her, but boy did he learn. He started to move his fingers just the way he knew she liked it, rubbing her with her thumb too and Ochako was thrashing on the bed.

"Kats-" She moaned half of his name, the rest of it changed into a squeal when he found the spot inside her that made her toes curl. "Oh."

"It appears I am 'making you'." He sounded so smug but Uraraka didn't have time for that; he was touching her just right, kissing her body the way he should. She could feel her lower sctomach burn, she could feel her blood boiling. It wouldn't be long until…

…and he _stopped_.

She opened her eyes – when did she close them? – and the smug ass was all but laughing at her.

"_Katsuki_!" She complained; hand instinctively trying to go to between her legs when he grabbed it.

He looked into her eyes and growled, possessively. "You only come around _me_, today."

Eyes wide, Ochako only nodded in agreement and saw him roll over to get closer to his nightstand and grab a condom. She watched, bewitched as he stroke himself a few times to get into full hard-on and then used his teeth to open the square foil package and then rolled the condom onto himself.

Returning, he was quickly above her, kissing her with yet more urgency and she matched every single movement. He reached between her legs and rubbed her there a few times just to make sure and then sunk into her in one stroke.

Ochako's body arched with the intrusion. There was a little pain, but she liked it. Who would've thought cute Uraraka Ochako liked a side dish of pain when having sex? People probably thought she was a bore in bed.

Bakugou lost no time, didn't give her time to adjust, knowing it was what she liked and started to move inside her, groaning a little from time to time while Ochako wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. She kissed him deeply, she kissed his neck, she bit his neck, clawed on his back whenever he hit that sweet spot inside her over and over again.

His neighbors probably hated her right now, though she hoped most were at work that afternoon and didn't hear her when he grabbed one of her legs and put it on his shoulder, getting even deeper than before.

"Katsuki." She moaned his name. "_Fuck_." She cussed when his hips snapped a little too hard, making her pretty much see stars and she was not a woman to cuss lightly. "That's good." She panted in his ear. "Oh, god." She had no idea of how long she was moaning and calling him and a deity, but soon enough she felt it again, the burning of her blood, the buildup-

-until the bastard stopped _again_, removing himself from inside her and that time, Ochako's groan was met with Bakugou's full on sadistic laugh, the bastard.

Before she could complain, though, he turned her around onto all fours and plunged into her heat once more and the angle made her feel so good. They had done it that way before, and it was one of their favorites, really.

The angle was great, how deep he could go, the way he'd grab one of her breasts forcefully, pinching her nipple, his front was touching her back and she knew he was focused, but the little puffs of air by her ear were enough to help drive her crazy.

She panted, trying to control herself until one of his hands found its way between her legs, touching her, rubbing her over and over again.

"Don't stop." She was breathless. "_Please_ don't stop."

"I like when you beg." Bakugou's voice was strained but she could hear his own need underneath it.

"Please, Katsuki." Ochako moaned, one hand finding his hair and pulling it, and the groan the action made him make was absolutely sinful, so she kept going. "Please. Oh, god, please don't stop."

"What do you want?" He panted in her ear and she all but yelled in frustration.

"I…" He bit her shoulder and she moaned loudly, the sinful sounds of flesh meeting flesh only adding to the fire inside her veins. "You… make me…"

"Make you…?" He slowed his pace and stop touching her clit.

The fucking stupid ass son of a troll _bastard_!

"Oh, I hate you so much." She said between gritted teeth and meaning none of it. He knew and just chuckled. Knowing how stubborn he was, he'd keep her there for hours before letting her come, and only when she cracked. Might as well avoid the suffering. "Please, Katsuki." She looked at him over her shoulders, her big brown eyes as pleading as she could – he had his weapons, she had hers and she wasn't afraid to use them – and pouted. "Please, make me come."

The look on his face told her to brace herself.

He started to move again, even faster, deeper and rubbing her between the legs, biting her wherever he could.

Later on Ochako would feel shy about the way she moaned his name, asked for him to never stop, to make her come, finally – but not now. Now, she was being consumed, being burned from the inside out, every single touch made her feel as if she'd go off at any second.

She could feel her body start to tense, her legs start to treble, she just needed…

"Come, Ochako." He pinched her clit and she was done for.

His voice, his _commanding_ voice, her name on his lips, the way he moved, the way he touched her.

Pleasure overcame her and she felt her toes curl with her release, every single cell of her body seemed to have exploded with pleasure and she could hear herself moaning with relief and felt Bakugou thrust into her a few more times, helping her through her orgasm and then he tensed and groaned quietly, moving a few times still, coming as well.

Her arms finally gave out and they fell into a mess of limbs. He was atop of her but she really didn't might the delicious weight for a few seconds.

Bakugou finally exited her, rolled over and while Ochako tried to remember how her brain worked, she saw with her peripherical vision when he took the condom off, tied it and threw it in the garbage before lying back down on the bed next to her.

He rarely initiated cuddling and probably would hit anyone who tried to hug hum, but Ochako was an exception to many of Bakugou's rules, so she got closer to him, rest her head on his shoulder, rested one leg over his and threw an arm over his chest, tracing one of his many scars while his arm pulled her closer and his hand rested on her hip, his thumb caressing her skin.

She kissed his cheek and whispered: "This was not what I had in mind when I came over to take care of you after seeing you fight on tv."

He smirked. "I think your job was well done."

"_Argh, Katsuki_." She blushed and shoved him lightly and he actually chuckled. He looked so handsome relaxed that way. Who would tell, from when they were younger, that he would actually look that peaceful. It only lasted a few minutes so she was going to enjoy and cuddle with her boyfriend until the frown returned.

For a few minutes, there was peace.

**#**

**AN:** It was my first time writing for this ship and it was kind of fun to use Bakugou's bossy, hot-headed side to my advantage HAHA

Also sorry if there are any mistakes, English is not my first language. :)

Thanks for reading!

03/18/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
